Juggernaut (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Juggernaut from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Juggernaut. Cain Marko (also known as Juggernaut) is a recurring antagonist of the X-Men film series, serving as a supporting antagonist in X-Men: The Last Stand and the secondary antagonist in Deadpool 2. He is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants (in The Last Stand) and the partner of Firefist (in Deadpool 2). In X-Men: The Last Stand, he was portrayed by Vinnie Jones, who also played Drake in Escape Plan, Danny Brickwell in Arrow and Rommel in Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties. In Deadpool 2, he was portrayed by David Leitch and voiced by Ryan Reynolds, who also played the Eteon Director in Hobbs & Shaw. History ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' He was recruited by Magneto after broken free out of imprisonment by the US Forces and soon became one of Magneto's trusted enforcers, alongside Mystique and others. When Magneto attempted to recruit Jean Grey, Wolverine and a few other mutants fended Juggernaut. However, Cain remained the victor in the showdown. He was then sent to kill of the mutant cure's source, alias "Leech" in Alcatraz. Kitty Pride, alias Shadowcat was sent to pursue Juggernaut and prevent him from completing his mission. Juggernaut got mad and then went on a rampage after her. In the end, he got knocked out by a wall when infiltrating Kitty and Leech. It is unknown if he is still alive. Deadpool 2 Juggernaut initially appears as a prisoner of the "Icebox", an isolated prison for mutant criminals, held in an area excluded from the rest of the prison, due to him being the most dangerous prisoner. When Deadpool and Russell Collins arrive at the Icebox, Deadpool alludes to the "monster" hidden in the basement. Later on, as a result of the attack on the prison by Cable, the prisoners are set to be moved to a new facility, Juggernaut included. During a riot, Russell takes the opportunity to sneak towards the restricted area, where he shares his food with the (unseen) Juggernaut and offers to help free him during the transport. These actions quickly get Juggernaut to ally himself with Russell. During the transport, Russell frees the Juggernaut, who destroys the truck and escapes with Russell. Cable decides to team up with Deadpool and they plan to stop Russell from killing the orphanage's abusive headmaster, an act which sets Russell down his murderous path. Wilson, Cable, and Domino arrive at the orphanage to stop Russell and the Juggernaut but face difficulty fighting the latter, who proves too powerful for them. Colossus arrives and fights Juggernaut long enough for Cable and Wilson to catch up with Russell. Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and Yukio managed to defeat the Juggernaut by causing him to fall into a water bath while Warhead used her powers to seemingly electrocute him to death, unfortunately he survived as he is seen coming out of the water bath. Quotes Gallery Images juggerd.jpg|"I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" Juggernautjones1.jpg|The Juggernaut in X-Men: The Last Stand. JuggernautVsDeadpool.jpg|Juggernaut ripping Deadpool in two. Juggernaut2.jpg|The Juggernaut in Deadpool 2. JuggernautVSXforce.PNG|Juggernaut confronting the X-Force. Juggernaut3.jpg JuggernautVsCols1.PNG|Juggernaut and Colossus fighting. Colossusvsjuggernaut.PNG|Juggernaut vs Colossus in Deadpool 2. JuggernatVSCols3.PNG JuggernautvsCols2.PNG JuggernautDefeated.PNG JuggernautDefeat.PNG JuggernautSurvives.PNG Videos X-Men The Last Stand (3 5) Movie CLIP - I'm the Juggernaut (2006) HD Deadpool 2 - Firefist & Friend Deadpool 2 - Colossus Vs Juggernaut (Full Fight Scene) HD Trivia *At one point in Deadpool 2, he claims that "Let's F**k Some S**t Up" is his legal middle name. Navigation pl:Juggernaut (Filmy X-Men) Category:Brutes Category:X-Men Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mutants Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Criminals Category:Internet Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Inmates Category:Thugs Category:Giant Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:One-Man Army Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Immortals Category:Opportunists